Golfing is a popular recreational sport, and many golfing enthusiasts are highly motivated to improve their golfing skills. The golf swing is the most essential part of the game of golf. A swing that is executed with even a small error can translate into great error in the game, since the golf swing precisely dictates the trajectory of the golf ball hit by the golf club during the swing.
Apparatuses for guiding a golfer's golf swing are known in the art. Some of these apparatuses employ a system of rails or cables so as to restrict some or all of the movement of a golfer's swing. However, these apparatuses do not appropriately restrict the golfer's swing, instead leaving too much of the swing's movement to the freedom of the golfer.